Archery has long been used by sportsmen and hunters alike. However, the accuracy of the arrow for hitting a target, whether it be a stationary target or one likely to move shortly before impact of the arrow, has been most troublesome for the archer shooting from an elevated stand due to the downward angle that causes his arrow to hit higher on the target than shooting from ground level using same sight pin that is stationary set at the same yardages.
With the above in mind, it is the main objective of the invention to correct this deviation automatically using the sight pin on counter-weighted wheel when hunting from an elevated stand, such as a tree or the like, out to approximately 30 yards. The trajectory of the arrow prevents using the invention much over 30 yards due to its curve, and still be on target at all yardages in between 30 yards and base of stand. It has been estimated that the biggest percent of animals killed is under 30 yards, so the need for the invention to cover more yardage is somewhat remote.
Another objective of the invention, when properly set, is to give the archer's full concentration to the target instead of guessing which stationary pin to use, and how much to hold high or low on intended target. The one pin on wheel will rotate by means of counter-weighted wheel to correct yardage automatic out to approximately 30 yards eliminating guessing by the archer. When aiming, the archer looks through a peep sight in bow string like backsight on a rifle, and aligns sight pin on wheel like front sight on a rifle, to the intended target.
Another objective of the invention is to give windage adjustment by moving sight pin right or left on wheel to correctly calibrate sight pin to intended impact area of arrow. Thus, once calibrated, it is locked in place by means of two lock nuts, one on each side of wheel.
Another objective is to give elevation adjustment by moving sight pin in slot on wheel to correctly calibrate sight pin to intended impact area of arrow. Once calibrated, it is locked in place by same two lock nuts as windage adjustment. The closer to center of wheel raises elevation and opposite lowers it.
Another objective of the invention is to give no interference with aiming or adjusting stationary set pins on conventional slotted sight bracket, thus giving the archer the option to stalk game from ground level using conventional system or hunting from an elevated stand using the invention without removing or recalibrating either one of them.
Mounting of invention to conventional slotted slight bracket, which by no means is part of invention, will be apparent from a study of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.